


Freudian Slick

by raiast



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Kink Discovery, M/M, Murder Husbands, Omega Verse, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Roleplay, because i am a slut for fluff, seriously i think i am actually literally incapable of writing something without it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiast/pseuds/raiast
Summary: When Will moans a peculiar word mid-coitus, Hannibal becomes curious and does some research on the sly. He discovers that Will seems to be harboring a secret kink for aspects of a fictional universe referred to as 'Omegaverse'. How better to show Will his unfailing support than to order some toys and plan a surprise roleplay encounter?





	Freudian Slick

**Author's Note:**

> I prompted this myself in the kinkmeme discord and then could not stop considering it until I wrote it. *rolls eyes at self*
> 
> Contains mentions of normal Omegaverse things: i.e, claiming bites, knotting, mpreg, etc.

There is (and will continue to be, he is sure) innumerable reasons why Hannibal Lecter is hopelessly, helplessly and utterly in love with Will Graham. He could (and frequently does) devote endless headspace to contemplating the curious man, could fill books with sonnets venerating his stormy eyes and reckless curls, his soft laugh and feral smile. He has filled (and will continue to fill) sketch pads with the man’s likeness; Will sleeping, fishing, sitting, standing, ecstatic, irate, drenched in blood. Will’s eyes, his hands, his mouth, his throat.

The thing that Hannibal loves the most, he thinks, is how endlessly and unabashedly _ unpredictable _ he is; sending someone to take Hannibal’s life while he was locked away and subsequently could not, voyaging across the ocean by boat to track him down in Europe, pulling him into a bloody embrace and then tipping them into the sea… Even their first kiss was a complete surprise, Will having seemingly just decided one day upon waking that he would stroll into the kitchen easy-as-you-please while Hannibal was making breakfast and kiss him good morning.

He no longer feels surprised at Will surprising him, only an intense adoration that blossoms in his chest and fills him completely until he finds himself doing little else than staring at his beloved and coming as close to drooling as a man like Hannibal can.

Inconvenient, then, when one of these moments takes place in the midst of the throes of passion. 

Will had flirted heavily with him during dinner, sending him coy smiles and then casting his eyes down almost demurely--Hannibal had known immediately what Will was after, knew that his love craved a more aggressive joining, a bruising grip and snapping teeth while Hannibal rigorously fucked into him as though he were staking a claim. He can’t say that he minds it at all. He loves Will pliant and begging beneath him just as much as he does Will fighting back, the control shifting between them fluidly.

He crowds Will against the wall as soon as they enter the bedroom, mouthing along his neck as he pulls at the clothing that separates them; Will falls pliant immediately, slumping back against the wall behind him with a whimper, tipping his head to allow better access to his neck. As predicted, as soon as Hannibal has them bare and pushes Will over to the bed his love crawls into position on all fours and arches his back with a panting moan, murmuring weakly for Hannibal to fill him.

As much as he would love to acquiesce, Hannibal is forced to take a moment to observe the lovely form before him. His soft skin, once pale and sallow, has taken on a golden hue since they settled in Cuba; the sun seemingly just as eager to be soaked up by Will Graham as Hannibal is. He can still see every mark, every scar that adorns his love’s body and he has half a mind to make Will wait a bit longer so that he can trace each one with teeth and tongue, claim the marks that came from other hands and worship those that were placed there by his own. He runs a palm down Will’s back, molds it against the delicate curve of his hip and backside...and then he notices the wet shine that surrounds Will’s twitching hole.

Undeniably pleased, he slides a finger inside slowly, his already achingly hard cock pulsing with desire at the ease of entrance. “Will…” he breathes, pulling the finger out and then pressing back in with two, “You’re already wet for me.”

Will gives a gasping moan at that and pushes back against him. “Please...I need you to fill me,” he all but whimpers. And how can Hannibal deny him, when he begs so sweetly?

He takes his position behind Will on his knees, uses one hand to steady Will’s writhing hips and one to line up his cock and then slides home. Will moans as though he can finally breathe again and it may just be the most soul-renting symphony Hannibal has ever heard. Not having to worry about Will being under-prepared, Hannibal sets a grueling pace, pulling out and slamming into the body before him so quickly that all of Will’s cries quickly bleed together.

Typically, Hannibal would endeavor to draw things out for a little while, take his lover apart with mouth and hands and cock until he could scarcely be put back together again (though Hannibal always makes sure he is). But just as Hannibal begins to ratchet up the intensity, something curious happens. He still has one hand with a bruising grip on Will’s hips (as though Will were attempting to fight his pace at all), and he moves the other up to grip the nape of his neck, uses the hold the pin his upper body down to the mattress as the snap of his hips increases, and Will lets out a low whine in response and moans, quite wantonly, _ “Alpha.” _

It’s such an unexpected utterance, its meaning and intention such a quandary, that Hannibal buries himself one more time and finds his overwrought mind shutting down as his body releases inside his lover. When he realizes what is happening he is quick to move his hand from Will’s hip to his cock, relieved that the other man’s orgasm follows almost as soon as Hannibal can wrap his hand around him and pump once.

The air is thick with the heat between them, their panting the only sounds that break the stillness now that their bodies no longer crash together. Will pulls off of Hannibal’s softening cock, slumping down listlessly onto the soiled sheets below him without a care. Hannibal doesn’t move from his position, eyeing his love curiously, but Will makes no move to acknowledge what just transpired, so Hannibal makes the executive decision to keep quiet about it as well. It seems as though Will is entirely unaware that he said something at all.

He may be able to refrain from mentioning the anomaly (because Will has surely uttered all manner of praises and curses in the heat of the moment, but never that specific word) but his keen mind is already turning it over, attempting to puzzle out the mystery on his own.

\---

The concept of an ‘alpha male’ has different connotations in modern society than it does in its natural hierarchy counterpart. Namely, men dubbed as ‘alphas’ by today’s standards are cocky, posturing, muscle-clad, testosterone-filled specimens widely regarded as douchebags.

He is certain that was not the sentiment Will had intended to convey .

With no other recourse before him, Hannibal takes to the internet to do some searching. When he combines the term ‘alpha’ with ‘anal sex’, he gets more results than he is quite prepared to sift through. Upon examination, however, he finds the terms apply to a fictional universe which attributes primal and animalistic traits and behaviors to otherwise normal human beings. He notes with interest that it is common for an Alpha to pin down their mate (Omega, as they are referred to here) with pressure to the nape of their neck as they mount them from behind. It does not escape his notice that he was doing just that when Will had his little verbal slip.

He reads that this biological dynamic most commonly occurs in fictional stories and recalls then that Will has been spending quite a bit more time reading on his phone and tablet as of late, rather than taking advantage of the prestigious collection of first editions that Hannibal had gone to painstaking lengths to provide them. All it takes is a few minutes of combing through Will’s browsing history while he is in the shower to confirm that it is, in fact, something he is interested in, at least in regards to erotic literature (and, if his mid-coital Freudian slip is anything to go by, in other respects as well). Hannibal, fastidious as he’s ever been, takes the lead and dives into research for the next several days. It takes another week and a half to research and order exactly what he needs, but when it arrives Hannibal is more than ready to proceed with his plan.

\---

The day begins much the same as the ones before it: Hannibal rises first, leaving his darling Will asleep in their bed, simultaneously sprawled out and wrapped up in their sheets. He gets started on breakfast and Will, predictable as ever, begins to stir and showers and arrives downstairs just in time for a warm meal and hot coffee. 

As routine dictates, since Will slept in as Hannibal cooked, he is the one to clear and clean the dishes. Hannibal helps him move dishes to the sink, leaves him there with a hot kiss planted to the nape of neck and a nuzzle against his ear. “Dinner will be at seven. I would greatly appreciate it if you would prepare yourself before then...perhaps utilize one of those plugs I procured for you.”

A shiver runs through his lover’s body and he grips at the edge of the sink, nods his compliance. Hannibal holds back his smirk, rewards his love with another kiss to his neck just beneath his ear (where the scent glands would be, he notes). Will’s head tilts back with his sigh as Hannibal steps away.

\---

Dinner is fraught with sexual tension, though Hannibal had expected no less when he’d declared to his lover that very morning that he wished for him to prepare himself. It was as blatant a sign as any that Hannibal had less than chaste intentions for the rest of their evening. He skips the post-dinner port/relaxation period in the study and guides Will straight up to the bedroom. If Will has any reservations as to how the evening is progressing, he does not voice them.

Hannibal crowds Will against the door as soon as it closes behind them, lavishing his neck with slow, wet drags of his tongue and lips as his fingers set to work on the buttons of Will’s shirt.

“Did you enjoy dinner, darling?” he murmurs against Will’s skin.

Will gives a sigh and melts back against the door, his head lolling back to open the access to his neck. “It was delicious. It’s always delicious,” the shaken delivery of that last word might have something to do with the fact that Hannibal’s other hand had trailed down to press insistently into Will’s crotch.

“It was that absolute brute that sneered at us holding hands in the marketplace,” Hannibal tells him. “I hunted him, cooked him for you,” Will lets out a moan as Hannibal drags his tongue from Will’s collarbone up to his ear, where he tugs gently at the lobe and then lets out a hot breath against the shell of his ear. “I provided for you, just like a good Alpha should.”

The remainder of Will’s bones seem to melt under the utterance, the younger man gasping and whimpering in shock as he struggles to keep up with the proceedings. “You--Wha?”

“You called me your Alpha, a few weeks back,” Hannibal explains as his tongue laves down Will’s throat once more. His hands begin tugging at his lover’s belt and trouser fastenings. “You likely didn’t realize it, but I did.” He pushes forward to grind his own arousal against Will’s. “And I was very intrigued, so I did a bit of research. Do you know what I learned?”

“Nggh,” Will gasps at the friction at his groin and the teeth at his neck.

“I learned that Alphas protect and provide for their mates, give them comfort and pleasure. I’m more than happy to do it all, darling. Though, if I’m your Alpha that means you’re my Omega, doesn’t it?”

Will lets out a desperate whine and surges forward to rub against the hard line Hannibal is pressing along him, his hands forming claws to grasp desperately at Hannibal’s hips. “Yes,” he moans, “I’m yours,” he gasps.

He lets a victorious snarl rumble from his throat against Will’s mouth, grips his waist and spins him around to press his front forcibly against the hard oak of the door. He makes sure to drag his arousal against Will’s backside, hopes that he’s jarring the plug that should be buried between those pert cheeks. “That means your mine to breed,” he growls into Will’s ear before he moves his teeth to lock gently around the curve of his neck.

Will does not disappoint. “Yes, fuck, _ yes!” _ he groans, writhing within the clutches of Hannibal’s firm grasp, his only goal to push himself backwards, closer. “Breed me, baby, _ please--” _

Hannibal knows that it is an impossibility, no matter what they pretend within the confines of their roleplay, but just hearing his lover beg for his seed, desperate to conceive for him, is enough for Hannibal’s cock to twitch greedily within his trousers. He lets loose another feral growl and yanks down the trousers that hang loosely on Will’s hips. He makes certain to wrap his hand around the back of Will’s neck as he pulls him from the door and then scoops him up into his arms to carry him the six feet to the bed, dropping him unceremoniously onto the duvet.

“Be a good Omega and present for your Alpha, yes?” he suggests, and Will is quick to comply. He twists around onto all fours, dropping his upper half to the bed and arching his hips and ass up high, rocking slowly in a manner that is clearly meant to be seductive and enticing (it is).

Hannibal hums softly at the sight, brings one finger forward to trace lightly around the plug that fills him, keeps him open and ready for Hannibal, before finally grasping it and giving it an experimental twist. Will curses beneath him and attempts to buck his hips backwards into the pressure of his hands. Hannibal leans forward to plant his teeth into Will’s shoulder; he doesn’t break skin but keeps his jaw locked there as a warning. He removes the plug with little fanfare and slips two fingers inside easily. Will is hot and slick and _ open; _ he’d used one of the more substantial plugs to prepare himself. 

The urge to sink his teeth in further is strong but Hannibal denies it, pulling back to press a soft kiss to Will’s shoulder instead. “I imagine your slick would be the sweetest thing I would ever taste,” he rumbles as he slides his fingers in and out of his love languidly. Will trembles beneath him and Hannibal is rewarded with the fresh scent of precome leaking from his would-be Omega’s cock. He tips his head forward to nuzzle at Will’s neck, plants his nose just below his ear and breathes him in. With his heightened sense of smell he can already scent so much--Hannibal can’t help but wonder what else he might smell if he was an Alpha and his olfactory receptors were even more powerful.

Will lets out a whine that is both dispirited and entreating when Hannibal pulls away from him. “Hush, sweet thing,” he soothes softly, petting his hand along the nape of Will’s neck to gentle him for a moment before he stands from the bed. “I can hardly mount you with my clothes on. You stay just like that.”

And Will--beautiful, wonderful, unpredictable Will--does. Hannibal can’t stop the smirk that twists his lips as he strips out of his clothing; his lover is usually far from docile, save those occasions where Hannibal now knows he was playing a role--if only in his head. He takes his time, folding each article carefully before laying it across the armchair near the closet, because Will simply looks too lovely like this not to observe. He’s still trembling, though whether it’s in anticipation and desire or from holding his current position so perfectly Hannibal isn’t sure. He doesn’t move at all, not even to turn his head to seek out his absent mate; his forehead rests on his hands, his curls falling forward in a messy curtain that obscures nearly half of his face (Hannibal really must insist on a haircut soon enough). His ribs expand and contract with his shallow panting breaths, his cock hangs heavy and leaking between legs that are spread wide, inviting his Alpha to slot between them perfectly (because the way the fit together, no matter _ how _ they fit together, is always perfect).

Hannibal dips into the drawer in his nightstand before he returns to his mate, retrieving lubricant and the item that he special ordered the week previous. He slicks his cock with the lubricant as he returns to position behind his mate, just to ensure that their joining will be as smooth as possible. He lines himself up with Will’s needy hole and drapes across his back once more so that he can purr into his ear as he pushes into him, “Such a good Omega. I’m going to put an Alpha in you.”

Will keens beneath him, “Ohmyfuckinggod.” It’s a gasp and moan all at once. “Oh, God, Hannibal--”

_ “Tst!” _Hannibal corrects sharply against his lover’s ear, much as he’d heard Will do to his dogs in a past life, punctuates it with a sharp nip to his earlobe.

_ “Ngh,” _Will gasps, _ “Alpha…” _he groans. Hannibal rewards him by increasing the pace of his thrusts.

He noses along his mate’s neck as he fucks into him, lets lips and then teeth drag over the spot that, in another universe, would bond them together irreparably. “You’re lucky, I think, to be living this life instead,” he murmurs against Will’s sweat-slicked skin. “If claiming you had been as simple as a bite to the throat…” he lets his teeth scrape a little more firmly, feels the erratic jump of Will’s pulse that the action causes, “My sweet boy, I would have claimed you for my own from the beginning. Whether you wanted it or not.”

“I wanted it,” Will shakes and gasps beneath him, gains some semblance of control over his body as he rocks back into Hannibal’s thrusts. “Oh, _ fuck, _Hannibal, I wanted it.”

“You have it now,” Hannibal purrs, “That and more. You are mine. And for you I will move Heaven and Hell, destroy any living soul that attempts to stand in our way or part us. If there is anything you desire, anything at all, you need only ask. I will show you,” he pulls out of Will abruptly, much to his lover’s dismayed whine. He snatches up the sheath on the bed next to him and straps himself in, glad for his curious practice that he can do so almost seamlessly.

“You are mine, Will Graham,” he tells him as he slicks another fistful of lube over his sheath-encased cock. “And you’re going to stay on my knot until you understand that completely.” He thrusts back into Will’s tight heat, the sensation greatly deadened by the silicone sheath, though he can still feel Will spasm around him in surprise when the knot on the sheath forces its way passed his clenching rim. “My perfect match. My mate. My Omega.”

Will keens out a wordless cry as he seizes up and clenches tightly around Hannibal, his release spilling forth with no attention paid to his neglected member.

Hannibal lets out his own hiss as he stills and empties himself into Will’s addictive heat; the opening at the head of the sheath allows his seed to flood into his mate. Part of the experience of taking an Alpha’s knot, he has noted from his research, is being tied together for a length of time afterwards, so Hannibal wraps his arms around his love and guides them gently to lie on their sides with Hannibal still buried deep within him.

Will is still panting and shaking from his orgasm and Hannibal tightens his hold, curls his form to mold around him. He showers Will’s neck and back and shoulder with tender kisses, pets soothingly along his flanks.

“Holy fuck,” Will grunts after a time. “Hannibal, that was...Jesus.”

He’s quite pleased to have diminished Will to near monosyllabic words and blasphemes. He gives a soft hum and presses his lips to Will’s shoulder once more. “A successful experiment?”

Will huffs out a breathless laugh. “Yeah. Was that--did you really enjoy that?” Self-consciousness and embarrassment at having this secret kink uncovered begins to creep into Will’s tone. Already his orgasm-lax limbs are beginning to tighten up.

Wholly unacceptable. Hannibal rocks his hips forward to jostle the knotted sheath still buried in the younger man. “I found it wildly enjoyable,” he assures him. “I meant what I said, Will. There is nothing I will not do for you, whether it be murder or fleeing one place to start a new life with you in another...or exploring sexual curiosities…” he can almost taste the hot blush that spreads down Will’s neck as his lips press a lazy trail of kisses along it. “I will give you everything. Do you know why?”

“Tell me,” Will requests on a soft sigh.

“Because you have already done so for me. You are everything, Will Graham. And if you are mine then that means that there is nothing else to want. How could I accept such a gift and not offer you the world in return?”

Will breaks their spooning position, pulling gently until he extricates himself from Hannibal so that he can turn around to face him. He lifts a hand to trail fingertips in a feather-light kiss across Hannibal’s cheekbone, gazing into his eyes with sleepy contentment and fondness.

“I don’t need the world,” Will assures him. “Just you.”

Hannibal presses forward to brush his lips along Will’s. “My sweet Omega,” he murmurs, delights in the pink blush that floods Will’s cheeks once more. “That, you have.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Uhh... thinking about it, I feel like I should warn that the link below will take you to a website for adult toys. Just... you know... careful where you open it. 
> 
> I did just enough searching to discover that you can actually buy something to simulate knotting. So this is what I found but I have no idea if it's the ideal toy for this sort of thing:
> 
> https://bad-dragon.com/products/magnussheath
> 
> I'm on the [Tumblr.](https://raiast.tumblr.com/)


End file.
